


In which Carlton "scrapbooks" and Shawn wants to "decoupage"

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow one late-November evening, Carlton Lassiter found himself playing host to a temporarily-homeless Shawn Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Carlton "scrapbooks" and Shawn wants to "decoupage"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For xela_fic's prompt _"That time Lassiter was totally NOT doing_ that thing _and Shawn totally didn't catch him (except he_ really, really _did )."_

Somehow one late-November evening, Carlton Lassiter found himself playing host to a temporarily-homeless Shawn Spencer. There'd been some freakishly elaborate story about giant, mutant mouse-cockroach hybrids staging a revolution in the basement of Spencer's apartment building, but Carlton figured that just meant the place was being fumigated. For whatever reason, Shawn had chosen his doorstep on which to show up looking hopeful.

The detective didn't do well with roommates; never had. He was pretty certain a major factor in his and Victoria's divorce stemmed from the fact he's impossible to live with. He needed his own space and Victoria had always stressed the importance of " _ours_ " in their relationship. Sometimes he doesn't know why he was so surprised when those divorce papers were handed to him.

Spencer, shockingly, had managed to keep (mostly) to himself the past two nights he'd been crashing in Lassiter's guest room. He'd mumbled something about a missing canine case that was taking up all his free time, but Carlton hadn't really paid that much attention. Wherever Shawn might have been, Lassiter had been relieved to return to an apparently empty house after an especially long day at the station. He desperately needed a good night's sleep and, as he shuffled toward the master bedroom, he considered the fastest way to achieve the state of relaxation he required.

Lassiter wasn't particularly a fan of... _suggestive_...materials, but there was one magazine his brother had given him as a gag gift that he'd felt compelled to hang onto. It'd been well used over the years, particularly since he first separated from Victoria, but the men within still seemed to do enough for Carlton to satisfy his needs. Being a creature of habit had its benefits, apparently.

He shucked his shirt and tie as soon as he reached the bedroom, unbuckling his pants as he moved toward the dresser and the bottom drawer he kept the magazine in (it wasn't hidden, exactly, just...kept out of the way). Carlton sat with a sigh on the edge of the bed as he flipped open the magazine. He slid a hand inside his boxers, palming himself idly as tried to decide between pages six and nineteen. It didn't really matter, he knew he could get off on either.

"Page eight's my favorite," a voice suddenly came from behind him. Lassiter jumped, quickly pulling his hand from his underwear as he twisted to face Shawn, stepping casually out into the middle of the room.

"Spencer, what the _hell_ were you doing in my closet!?" Lassiter demanded. He started to stand from the bed, but quickly thought better of it, wondering how obvious it'd be if he slid the nearest pillow over into his lap...

"Trying to find where you hid my Christmas present. What are _you_ doing on your bed, Lassie?" Spencer asked, a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Lassiter could feel himself turning beet red. Logically, he knew he shouldn't be so mortified. Guys beat off, it was just a given fact of life. Lassiter had just never been caught at it before. He tried desperately to fabricate a cover story.

"Scrapbooking," he blurted suddenly. He very briefly flashed the magazine in Shawn's direction, remembering the clutter of periodicals Victoria had amassed the one brief winter she'd attempted the hobby.

Shawn's grin widened and Carlton _really_ wanted to grab that pillow. "Dude, I scrapbook _all_ the time," he confided, as he moved toward the door. "Just be careful with your glue stick, Lassibator; no one likes sticky pages!"

Lassiter breathed a sigh of relief when Spencer was finally out the door. Of course, by then he didn't even need the pillow _or_ the magazine, too embarrassed to have any lingering interest in the latter. He was just standing from the bed, ready to take a cold shower, when Shawn's head appeared around the door again.

"Hey! Maybe we could decoupage together later!" Shawn suggested cheerfully. "I've even got my own glue stick!" With a wink, Shawn ducked away again, leaving a suddenly re-aroused detective in his wake.

/end


End file.
